


I Am Everything

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Godstiel: Cas as God, M/M, Plot What Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has declared himself God and Dean is his first believer. When Dean displeases him, Castiel teaches him a lesson. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by grace_cas who gave me ‘Cas is angry with Dean (I don't care why) and wants to punish him in naughty ways. Dean tries to fight how good the punishment is until finally relenting.’

Dean is difficult. He doesn’t listen to anyone’s reason but his own, not even when that reasoning comes from Castiel who he has sworn allegiance to, who he bowed down and proclaimed to love as his only God. They had vanquished Hell together and now the last foot soldiers of Heaven were all that stood in their way and Castiel’s vision for Paradise. Dean was the head of his armies, Castiel’s most trusted and beloved worshipper, his prophet and disciple and it was for those reasons Dean could not charge head long into battle when he was still just a mortal man, blessed by a God, but still mortal. 

“If someone had captured you!” He rages at Dean. 

“You would have destroyed Heaven to bring me back.” Dean says smugly and Castiel fights the urge to smite him. Dean was right. He would have broken down every gate, chased them to the ends of the Earth and pulled out every last feather from the wings of the angels who had taken Dean from him.

“What if they had killed you?” He asks quietly and for a moment there is a flicker of shame across Dean’s face.

“You would have bought me back. You’re my God. You wouldn’t let me die.” He says, voice so full of conviction that Castiel can feel his power swell just from hearing it. “You did it before, Castiel. You rebuilt me, made me as you wanted me. You would do it again.”

“They could have kept your soul from me.” He say, aware that while Dean is a skilled hunter he still has a lot to learn about the way angels could hurt each other or hurt Dean. 

“Cas…”

“Don’t be so informal.” Castiel hisses. “I am your God and you have displeased me.” He holds up a hand and Dean is flung bodily against the wall, unable to move. He can see how wide Dean’s eyes are, see the fear in them and he wants to tell Dean he can be merciful but he is God. Dean cannot take liberties with him simply because he is Castiel’s favourite. Castiel press against him, making sure that Dean is completely restrained and kisses him. “This is punishment Dean, for disobeying.” He whispers when he breaks away.

He knows Dean is scared. He can feel it, can see it. Dean thinks punishment is what was down in Hell. He remembers Alistair even though the demon is long dead. He remembers when Castiel and he pulled those tortured souls from the racks of Hell and recruited them to Castiel’s cause. He remembers the pain of it all and Castiel can see he is terrified that that is what Castiel will do to him too. 

“I will not hurt you.” He promises. “I love you, Dean. I want to guide you and I want you to listen to me. I want you to respect me.”

He had always wanted Dean’s respect since he was only a mere seraph and he has always loved Dean since he caught up his tattered soul and rebuilt his righteous man. 

“I do…” Dean says but Castiel knows that is the fear talking.

“You do not.” He says stiffly, pressing his body close to Dean’s, delighting in the feeling of having Dean under him, under his control. “If you did then you would follow my orders.” He mouths Dean’s neck, eager to leave marks there to show everyone that Dean is his favoured. Dean always will bare his mark. 

“I just want you to be proud of me.” Dean bites out. “I want you to praise me.” 

“Everyone knows you are blessed.” Castiel says. “That you are the righteous man.”

“It’s not enough.” Dean groans. “I need…the way you used to look at me, like I was your whole world.” 

Castiel is a God. He cannot ignore the whole world in favour of Dean but there is a small part of him that remembers when he did, feels the tug of those feelings swirl in him again. He drops to his knees, palming Dean through his pants, rubbing him to hardness. He used to do this all the time, used to submit himself to Dean because then Dean was his glorious leader. Dean moans and Castiel knows he is still fighting against the binds. He will not be able to break them, Castiel cast them and they are as strong as he is. “Don’t fight me.” He tells Dean, worried he might hurt himself. 

He doesn’t want Dean hurt. He wants Dean to understand that if he listens, if he trusts Castiel’s judgement then Castiel will reward him. He won’t have to punish him. It is gratifying to know that all of Dean’s reckless actions can be chased back to a desire for his attention but frightening too. He needs Dean to be level-headed, someone he can rely on or else he will have to keep Dean confined for fear that Dean – who is his greatest weakness – could be used against him.

Dean’s struggle stops for a moment, the man relaxing against the invisible bounds and Castiel eases down the zip on his jeans. He pulls them roughly down Dean’s hips, not at all surprised to find that Dean is not wearing underwear. Dean has told him before that it makes worship easier if he leaves them out and Castiel has always enjoyed the way Dean worships him, hands and mouth covering every part of his body, moving inside of him as if Castiel is Heaven itself. 

Dean’s cock is half-hard, dropping slightly and Castiel frowns. Dean should trust him. This punishment is a lesson in trust, a lesson in remembering why Castiel is his God. He leans forward, licking long swipes over the length of Dean’s cock, tasting the salty tang of sweat and the musky scent of Dean. He loves this scent. He presses his nose into the curls at the base of Dean’s cock and inhales. Dean makes a strangled noise and his cock flushes with blood, full and plump now. 

“Cas…” He groans and Castiel allows it this time. It always gives him a little thrill when Dean calls him that name, reminds him of everything they have shared together. He moves back just a little to take the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth, sucking it lovingly and he does look up at Dean, blue eyes wide and looks over his most beloved follower and knows that Dean is still his entire world. If anyone had ever taken Dean from him then Castiel would have bought about every plague, every pestilence in the fight to get him back. He would have massacred entire countries if he thought they harboured those who would take Dean from him. He would find Dean’s soul wherever it had been hidden and raise him from perdition every time.  
“Cas!” Dean cries again and his hips buck just slightly, cock forced deeper into Castiel’s mouth and Castiel realises he has let his bounds loosen. Dean is a danger to him as much as he adores Dean. He forgets sometimes that he is God and Dean is the servant and not the other way around. 

He retightens his hold on Dean, pinning his hips back against the wall and deep-throats his cock, listening with pleasure to the sob that elicits from Dean. He will remember this punishment for a good long time, will remember this lesson from his God. Castiel hums around the cock buried deep in his throat, closing his eyes now to focus on the task and to not be side-tracked by Dean’s gasps for release, his hungry look when he sees Castiel before him. He rubs his hands over Dean’s hips, feeling them shake with every suppressed buck and cant. Dean has laid swathe to whole armies but he submits to one and one only, to Castiel and that feeling of power is better than all the prayers, all the voices raised in song or the murals depicting his greatness. Castiel had become a God with one follower and that one follower was the one he loved above all others, above even himself. The world could burn if Dean was safe. 

“Cas, fuck, Cas. Your mouth…” Dean pants, desperate for it now. “You’ve got such a fucking pretty mouth, you’re such a whore for my cock. I fucking love your mouth. Come on, Cas, I want to learn. I want to follow you. You know I do, please, Cas….I want…”

Castiel digs his fingers into Dean’s hips, letting the bounds fall from them and he forces Dean forward, until Dean is almost chocking him on his cock. The man understands and he thrusts, worshipping Castiel as he does with all the filthy things he would like to do to his God, all the ways he would like to have Castiel stretched under him, over him and how he would die without Castiel’s mouth on him now. Dean snaps his hips forward and comes calling out Castiel’s name. It is the most beautiful sound in the universe and Castiel swallows every drop of him, pulling away from Dean and licking his lips. He removes the whole bound from Dean and his righteous solider slips boneless to the floor beside him, lazy smile dragging across his face.

“Best punishment ever.” He says, pulling Castiel to him so he can taste himself on his lips. 

“And do you understand now?” Castiel asks him.

“I do.” Dean says. His hand closes over Castiel’s fiercely. “I don’t have to do stupid things for you attention. I already have all of you.” Castiel sighs. That was not the intention of his lesson and he feels he should remind Dean of that but Dean pulls his hand to his mouth, kissing the palm before mouthing each of the fingers in turn and Castiel suddenly realises how hard he is and how very much he would like for more of Dean’s special brand of worship now.


End file.
